emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7779 (22nd March 2017)
Plot Carly frantically searches Tall Trees Cottage for her passport; she comes across it in the kitchen. Marlon returns from the shop with Bernice who gives Carly her tip from the hen party. Bernice sees the contents of Carly's case and realises she is going to Malaga for the job interview and not Weston-super-Mare like she told Marlon. It's Sandy's birthday and he opens gifts from Dan, Rishi and Jimmy. Bob appears with the Ashley but Ashley fails to recognise his father. In the Café, Faith tries to make contact the with the spirits again for Pearl but can't get through. Faith has decided to host a psychic night tomorrow evening and ropes Kerry into photocopying some leaflets for her. She tells Chas about her plans but Chas refuses to allow her host it at The Woolpack. Confused Ashley finds his cassock in a box and recognises it so Jimmy suggests he put it on. Laurel and the children return to Mulberry Cottage and are shocked to see Ashley. David is dubious about the psychic night. Faith explains to Kerry that they can't use the village hall but lies Chas changed her mind about hosting it at the pub. Chas confronts Faith about using the pub for her psychic nigh. Faith tells Debbie, Cain and Chas that she was holding the psychic night to raise money to give Debbie, Sarah and Jack a holiday after Sarah has finished her treatment. The children are glad Ashley is home, but Laurel worries it's too much for him. Ashley comes downstairs wearing his cassock and they have some birthday cake. Muddled Ashley thinks he should be at a service so Laurel suggests Bob take him back to the care home. Bob asks Ashley to get changed out of his cassock first but Ashley doesn't want to. Before he leaves Ashley recites the Lord's Prayer and shakes Laurel's hand, telling her it was a pleasure to meet her and her family. Chas attempts to come up with excuses to stop Faith hosting the psychic night but has no choice but to agree. Jimmy and Bob return Ashley to the care home but Ashley thinks he's visiting someone. He becomes distressed when Jimmy and Bob leave. Harriet bumps into Cain outside the pub and mentions the psychic night. Cain states he doesn't care what his mother is up to and they clash over it and Harriet's faith. Bob and Jimmy feel awful for leaving Ashley. At the care home, Ashley reads his bible and refuses to take of his cassock. When Grace is distracted by another patient, Ashley wonders off. Kerry questions if Moira would want to speak to John or Holly again but Moira doubts Faith's gift. Emma is furious about the psychic evening which baffles Moira. Ashley wanders through the care home and out the front door. Carly tries to tell Marlon the truth but can't when April appears. She tells Marlon that no one is more important to her than him and April. Laurel is panicked when she receives a phone call from the care home saying Ashley wondered off and they don't know where he is. Meanwhile, Ashley wanders the streets. Cast Regular cast *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan Guest cast *Grace - Lisa Howard Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Public bar *Turnfield Court Care Home - Room 17, lounge, corridor, reception and exterior'' *Main Street *Unknown street Notes *This episode was broadcast at the earlier time of 6.45pm due to ITV's coverage of Germany v England. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,730,000 (25th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns